


Bycie prawdziwym mężczyzną

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [92]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Allergies, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mistakes, Pre-Slash, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dominic miał swoje kryteria, co do bycia prawdziwym mężczyzną i nie szanował osób, które ich nie spełniały
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> mam alergię (na cokolwiek), więc wypiłem buteleczkę antyhistaminowego cuda, a ty masz naprawdę piękne oczy  
> 09.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Część tekstu napisałam już dawno. Właśnie teraz go skończyłam, nie ma nic lepszego niż pisanie w nocy ;)

          Dominic mało kiedy interesował się ludźmi, którzy przychodzili do ich baru. Czasem jedynie, gdy zagrażali oni jego siostrze, byli wyrzucani i mieli zakaz wstępu. W innych jednak wypadkach pozwalał rządzić jej samej, w końcu to ona lepiej znała się na ludziach. Choć może do czasu.  
          Biały, drobny mężczyzna nie był częstym widokiem w tej okolicy, ale nawet mimo tego, można było to pominąć. W końcu nikt nie poznawał przeszłości każdego napotkanego człowieka, czasem dobrze było mieć swoje tajemnice. Jednak każdy kto wybierał kanapkę z tuńczykiem był podejrzany. A biorąc pod uwagę, że ten mężczyzna był pierwszym od niepamiętnych czasów... Tak, trzeba było się temu bliżej przyjrzeć.  
          Tego dnia to Dom ustał za ladą, wysyłając swoją siostrę na zaplecze. Czekał na ich codziennego gościa. Dziś miał dla niego niespodziankę.  
– Cześć Mia. Co u... – Mężczyzna wszedł do baru, jednak zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy ujrzał kogoś nowego na miejsce Mii. Ale przecież to nie mogło przeszkodzić mu w lunchu, prawda? – Jestem Brian, a ty to...?  
– Dominic, brat Mii. Jest zajęta na zapleczu, dziś ja ją zastępuję.  
– Okej, więc jak zawsze kanapka z tuńczykiem i mrożona herbata. – Brian uśmiechnął się i usiadł tuż przed Domem, był dziwnie pełen entuzjazmu.  
– Tak, już podaje.  
          Mężczyzna sięgnął za siebie i wyjął wcześniej przygotowaną kanapkę. Nie była ona oczywiście z tuńczykiem. Tuńczyk nie był dla prawdziwych mężczyzn, większość ludzi odpychał i chyba właśnie po tej niechęci przekonywał się do ludzi. Przecież większość osób pluła tą kanapką na odległość. Jak ktokolwiek mógł chcieć jeść ja z własnego wyboru?  
– Proszę. – Dom postawił przed klientem talerz z kanapką oraz szklankę herbaty.  
          Blondyn z uśmiechem przyjął kanapkę, po czym zaczął powoli jeść. Przeżuł powoli pierwszy kęs, jednak pomału jego uśmiech zniknął. Przełknął, po czym zerknął niepewnie na swoją kanapkę. Odkładając ją obok, zerknął na Doma i spytał z westchnieniem rezygnacji:  
– Czy ona była z kanapka z wołowiną?  
– Tak – oznajmił zadowolony z siebie mężczyzna. – Prawdziwi mężczyźni jedzą tylko takie jedzenie, a nie głupiego tuńczyka.  
– Cholera, mam nadzieję, że macie tu apteczkę – powiedział, oddychając coraz ciężej.  
– A to dlaczego?  
– Jestem uczulony na przyprawy, którymi piklujecie mięso. Jedna buteleczka leku antyhistaminowego proszę, jak najszybciej jeśli można – wymamrotał, a Dominic z przestrachem wpatrywał się jak jego rozmówca zaczął puchnąć.  
          Szybko rzucił się do ściany, na której wisiała apteczka i wyrzucał z niej wszystko po kolei. Wiedział, że ta przeklęta buteleczka musi gdzieś tu być! Sam przecież zaopatrywał ją w najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Gdy w końcu wyciągnął z dołu małą buteleczkę, odwrócił się w stronę baru, gdzie jednak nie było Briana na krześle. Rozejrzał się zdziwiony, gdy w końcu dostrzegł go leżącego na podłodze. Okrążając blat, ukląkł koło niego i podłożył mu do ust otwarta buteleczkę, wcześniej unosząc jego głowę. Gdy był już pewien, że naczynie jest puste, a chłopak przełknął całość, ponownie ułożył go na podłodze, by mógł dojść do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, bo jeśli nie... Nie chciał mieć na sumieniu tego blondyna, w końcu nic złego mu nie zrobił.  
          Toretto wiedział przy nim, dopóki nie zauważył, że opuchlizna i większość niezdrowego zniknęła z jego twarzy. Nie wiedział ile czasu mogło minąć, ale najważniejsze było, że żył i zaczynał powoli się budzić.  
– Hej piękny. – Blondyn odezwał się, gdy tylko otworzył zamglone oczy. – Mówił ci już ktoś, że masz piękne oczy?  
          Dominic w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować, jednak po chwili wybuchł szczerym śmiechem, obierając się z ulgą o bar. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pewien, że pójdzie siedzieć za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci, a teraz wysłuchiwał marnych komplementów od dopiero co poznanego mężczyzny.  
– Czy naprawdę muszę to teraz znosić? – zapytał w końcu, wiedząc, że Brian dobudził się do końca.  
– To chyba ty powinieneś mnie przepraszać. W końcu niemal mnie otrułeś – zauważył, siadając powoli.  
– Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że jestem uczulony na tą kanapkę? Kto normalny nie może jeść kanapki z wieprzowiną? – spytał, jakby był to największy grzech na świecie.  
– Dlatego zawsze biorę tą z tuńczykiem. Mia doskonale o tym wie – zauważył, jednak nie wydawał się zły. Dominic na jego miejscu awanturowałby się, zwołując na miejsce wszystkich z okolicy.  
– Zabiję ją, nie uprzedziła mnie o tym – wymamrotał do siebie.  
– A może zamiast kogokolwiek zabijać, zająłbyś się przeprosinami? Mógłbyś zaprosić mnie na kawę...  
          Toretto w pierwszym momencie myślał, że się przesłyszał, bo naprawdę? To jest pierwsza jego myśl, gdy do siebie doszedł? A gdzie wyzwiska i oskarżenia? Naprawdę, ten mężczyzna był dziwny pod wieloma względami...  
– Dobrze – zgodził się, lekko kiwając głową. – Tylko powiedz mi od razu na co dokładnie masz te uczulenia. Choć i tak pewnie wezmę dla pewności buteleczkę leku, albo nawet dwie – obiecał wstając.  
– Jeśli za każdym razem mam być tak wynagradzany za próbę zabicia, to mogę jakoś z tym żyć. – Uśmiechnął się, sam wstając. – To co, dostanę jednak swoją kanapkę? Tym razem z tuńczykiem?  
         Dominic zniknął za ladą i podał mu po chwili kolejny talerzyk. Nieszczęsnej kanapki szybko się pozbył, by być pewnym, że żaden wypadek już się nie wydarzy. Jednak zerkając przy tym na blondyna, który z ochotą jadł swój posiłek, pomyślał, że dzisiejsze spotkanie jednak nie było najgorsze. W końcu miał randkę i choć znał Briana dopiero kilka chwil, wiedział, że to będzie znajomość na dłużej.


End file.
